No quiero callar
by iza93
Summary: ¿porque él?, en todo el mundo justo tuvo que ser el...mi segundo fanfic... lo que le sucede a una persona que no puede decir lo que siente aunque quiera.SEDDIE


**Mi segundo fanfic este es un poco raro, no es mi estilo pero se me ocurrió y no quería dejarlo pasar espero que les guste****.**

Nunca antes se había imaginado estar en esta posición, callar para no lastimar a alguien, aunque eso le costara lastimarse ella misma, como decirlo si tan solo con mencionar su nombre hacia uso de alguna burla o apodo semejante, aunque su apariencia daba a mostrar a una chica ruda, con quien nadie quería tener problemas, quien diría que tenia miedo de aceptar lo que realmente sentía, Sam Puckett enamorada, por favor, talvez de algún intimidante pero atractivo galán o un chico con capacidad de adaptarse a todas sus condiciones, sin embargo no era ninguno de ellos, como pensar que era ese chico detrás de la videocámara, sí, Fredwardo Benson, Fredalupe, Frediferr, o simplemente el tonto Freddie, cualquier apodo que se le ocurriera era bueno para ella, como podría simplemente pensar en el de una manera que no causara gracia, se sentía impotente en esta situación, como lo tomaría él, saber que la persona que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza y no sólo de cabeza, literalmente, lo amaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo, el sentimiento de inseguridad que sentía ella era inexplicable, pero, de algo si estaba segura, ese secreto no podía llegar a oídos de su mejor amiga, aun si ella le quisiera decir, compartieron penas, alegrías, tragedias y mucho mas, pero, no podrían compartir a Freddie, Sam sabia que el sentía algo especial por Carly, una obsesión más grande que la de ella por unas jugosas costillas; aunque ella nunca respondía a tal acoso y sólo dio el "sí" cuando su vida fue salvada por el ingenioso técnico de su show, siendo este un sí no sincero, todo quedo igual que al inicio: una amistad segura, como podía contárselo Sam después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos dos, de sólo imaginarse su reacción se sentía un peor, ¿era su mejor amiga o su rival? Aunque nunca dio señales de un posible romance con Freddie, ella sabia que Carly no lo tomaría bien, si solo recuerda como se puso al enterarse de aquel primer beso que cambio su vida para siempre ; como se pondría entonces al saber que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada del chico que siempre estuvo detrás de ella.

Sam sabia que era mejor callar aunque eso costara tanto dolor en su corazón, porque en el fondo sabia que no ganaría nada hablando, sólo haría que Carly y Freddie suelten una carcajada, que Carly la mire raro de por vida y que Freddie no corresponda sus sentimientos y siga detrás de Carly, nada cambiaría y se ganaría una humillación sin razón alguna, cuanto deseaba ella poder decirle al chico que quería que le gustaba mucho y que lo amaba aun así su personalidad lo odiara, la frustración que sentía recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía aun peor que aquel día, que vio a su mejor amiga compartiendo un baile romántico con el chico de sus sueños y pesadillas, no estaba segura entonces de lo que sentía por él pero, ahora lo comprende eran celos sin lugar a duda, odiaba sentirse así, enamorada de alguien sin poder decirle nada y peor aun enamorada del chico que pretende a su mejor amiga, solo tenía que tragar saliva cada vez que él daba alguna señal de amor con su amiga; era como estar atrapada en un círculo en donde no podía opinar nada, estaba atrapada entre los celos, odio, amor, tristeza y todos los sentimientos que tenía, confesarle la verdad seria como renunciar a ser ella misma, afectaría no solo su amistad con Carly sino también daría todo un giro a su personalidad, la apariencia de chica ruda que siempre quería dar y que la caracterizaba, se evaporaría para dará paso a una chica dulce y sensible enamorada de su mejor amigo, porque, aunque siempre le este pegando e insultando constantemente él era su mejor amigo, talvez la rudeza que llevaba por fuera era solo su armadura para protegerse de todo lo que cause tristeza en su corazón, razonando, ella sabía que nunca tuvo suerte en e amor, ¿Por qué ahora seria diferente?, ¿Qué haría que esta vez funcione?, y esta vez no era cualquier chico era Freddifer, aun mas difícil la situación, diario pensaba en todo esto ya era algo habitual, Icarly se había convertido en un desafío para ella, le resultaba incomodo estar frente al chico que amaba en secreto y que no le podía decir nada aunque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, cada vez que quería decirle algo amable aunque sea, de sus labios solo salían insultos y bromas era como si su mente estuviera programada para eso, estar atrapada entre su rudeza, su mejor amiga, y el sentimiento hacia Freddie iba a terminar volviéndola loca , deseaba tanto volver al pasado y sentir nuevamente los labios de su amor imposible tocar los suyos aunque sea solo una vez más.

Cada mañana se levantaba con una desesperación al tener cada noche un sueño con él, no sólo estaba en la escuela, en casa de Carly y haciendo el show, también estaba en su cabeza, pero ella lo aguantaba cada segundo de su vida, sólo para no renunciar a la amistad de su mejor amiga aunque, tuviera que renunciar al amor de su vida, su amistad con Carly y la rudeza hacia Freddie estaba primero que nada, no dejaría que un sentimiento que sabía que cualquier día olvidaría se interpusiera en su camino, cueste lo que le cueste estaría dispuesta a soportar todo lo que sentía , talvez encontraría a otro chico alguien que fuera para ella, ¿pero, cómo encontrarlo?; si en cada rostro solo veía el del chico que quería, ¿cuánto mas podría aguantar? Antes de explotar por fuera y confesar la verdad, sólo quería dejar de pensar en él, quería librarse de ese sentimiento que le causaba tanto dolor y odio, aun no podía creer lo que sentía ¿cómo pasó? enamorarse de alguien a quien no soportaba, estaba invadida por un complejo de culpa, por que a pesar de todo se sentía culpable por amarlo, no entendía porqué precisamente él.

**Lo se es un poco confuso, pero, se me ocurrió de la nada, la verdad prefiero otro estilo y ya estoy preparando algunos acá les van algunos títulos: NO TE ALEJES DE MI, NUNCA FUE FALSO y ¿ENSEÑARTE A PELEAR?, comenten si. **


End file.
